


Caught

by LadyChef



Series: Caught [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst...Fluff...siamese kitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q gets caught by James doing something he shouldn't...how can he be forgiven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Q gets Caught

 

It had been a long three months away on a mission in India, and all James wanted was to be home, with his love and a shower, a meal and an epic shag all in that order. MI6 didn’t know he was back, he had been in deep cover for this last one and it nearly killed him. James entered inside the building and took the lift up to the flat he shared with Q.

They had been in a relationship now for a year and it was the first one for James that was completely stable and honest and truly hot. Just thinking about shagging Q had him hard; he missed his smart mouth boffin lover. He unlocked the door and was puzzled to find it unarmed, he put his bags down and headed inside, he could see that Q had the couch facing the large windows and he was seated on it, his head was tilted because he was on his mobile.

As James approached from the side he saw that Q was stroking his cock and speaking to someone about sucking him off. James looked towards the windows then back to Q.

He heard Q tell the other person he wanted him on his knees sucking him off in the shower. James grew angrier and angrier with each word.

He was out risking his life and his lover was getting it on while he was gone?  He was just stunned and he wasn’t sure what to do.

He moved and stared out the window and that was when he heard the person on Q’s mobile yell out that someone was in his flat. Q jerked and looked back his mobile falling to the floor as he saw it was James. He instantly felt ashamed for his actions, picking up his mobile he heard the guy screaming that he was coming over to help him. Q yelled back don’t come over here it’s my partner, but apparently it was too late. Q shut off his mobile and fixed himself then looked at James.

He could see the bruises and cuts on his face and that he was holding himself a certain way which meant he was wounded.

“James, I am so sorry, it doesn’t mean anything I was just releasing some tension from work and…” Loud knocking was heard on the door and James got to it before Q did.

He opened it just as the man was about to knock again, the look James had on his face startled him so much he stepped back.

“Peter are you alright…who is this?” James eyes narrowed and he stepped forward and grabbed the man by his shirt and pushed him to the wall.

Q rushed after him to stop him.

“Who am I…who the bloody fuck are you?” The man struggled and Q came up and pulled James back as best he could. James let him go not caring that the man fell to the floor.

“James his name is Andrew I met him last week at the bookstore, we sort of hit it off as friends.

“Then have him…I’m leaving.” James grabbed his bags and headed downstairs. Q followed him after seeing that Andrew was alright.

“James…James please stop.” James threw down his bags and turned to him.

“I am gone three months…three damn months and this is what I come home to…you with your hand on your cock and talking to some man you met.”

“James come on upstairs, we can’t discuss this down here, please!” Q took his bags for him and followed James back upstairs.

When they got to their landing Andrew was still there, and that set James off again and he lunged at him, grabbing him by the neck.

“You ever contact my partner again, I will kill you, do you understand, I will never hurt him but I will hurt you.” He nodded because he couldn’t speak with James’ fingers tightening on his neck.

James let him go and turned going into his flat, Q looked at Andrew and apologized then followed James inside.

James had taken his bags to the bedroom and was removing his dirty clothing, he knew when Q had entered but he didn’t look at him.

“Has he been in our bed?”

“No James.”

“Has he been in our flat?” Q bit his lip before answering then sat on the bed.

“Yes, the couch only but we never did anything but talk and have tea, I swear.”

James turned and looked at him, his eyes were sad and he looked defeated.

“Do you want to shag him?” Q stood up then and went over to James about to touch his face when James moved away. Q stopped moving feeling tears prick at his eyes.

“No never, the wanking was a mistake and we were just talking and for some reason and I don’t know why, the conversation turned to sex. I am ashamed of myself for doing this and hurting you, I was missing you and wanting your touch and I got aroused easily.”

“You obviously want him Neil, you were wanking to his voice and words, I heard you say you wanted it in the shower, isn’t that one of our favorite places to shag?”

James pulled a towel from the cabinet and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Q heard him lock the door. Q knocked on it begging him to let him in but was ignored.

Q leaned his forehead to the door as he heard the water start, he would give James his time, he went to the living room and picked up his mobile and saw that there were at least six texts from Andrew, he deleted all of them and removed his number from the list. Then walked to the windows and tugged the curtains closed.

He started some coffee for James and water for his tea then went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed pulling his legs up and wraps his arms around them.

Resting his chin on his knees he could hear the water stop, when James emerged five minutes later wearing the towel around his waist. Q thought he looked tired and he should be after being gone for so long, then Q saw the large wound on James lower back, he bolted up and went to him and was about to touch him when James turned and held up his hand.

“Do not…touch me Neil, not now.” Q stepped back, and away from him.

“But you are wounded and it should be tended to, please James at least let me tend that wound so it won’t get infected.” He looked at Q’s pleading eyes. James never could resist it when Q was being this way, his eyes would become large and sad and draw him in.

“Fine we will do it at the table.” Q nodded and went to get the first aid kit then waited for him at the table. James came in wearing soft pajama bottoms and carrying a t shirt. Q looked over his chest and saw only scratches nothing too serious.

James sat down next to Q and looked straight ahead as Q got some antiseptic and cotton and began cleaning the scratches on his chest even though he had just showered.

He never flinched or showed signs of pain. Q could smell the sandalwood wash he used, it always made Q smile, because he loved that scent on him.

Q moved to James back and saw that it didn’t need any stitches but it was a bad wound. He carefully cleansed it then being careful not to hurt him not that he would tell him he was hurting him. He put on some salve and bandaged it up then leaned in and kissed the space between his shoulder blades. James didn’t flinch but he didn’t react either and that hurt worse. Q knows he deserves it but he didn’t have to like it.

James got up and went into the kitchen when the kettle began to sing. Q put the kit away then washed his hands and poured James some coffee then fixed his tea.

“Are you hungry…I can fix you something to eat or call for Thai or whatever you are hungry for?”  James shook his head no and left the table and went back to the bedroom. Q decided he didn’t want his tea anymore and went after James to have it out with him.

“James, would you just yell at me or tell me what you are feeling.”

James stopped in the middle of the room and turned to him.

“What I’m feeling…you want to know what I’m feeling…well dear Neil I will tell you.” Q braced himself for this because James had every right to tear into him.

“I feel that I can’t trust you, how do I know you won’t go further next time I am gone, and actually shag someone?” Q shook his head no.

“I would never do that to you or to us, please I swear it won’t happen ever again, please forgive me.” James paced their bedroom, wanting so badly to hit something.

“Have I been neglecting your needs Q, should I quit work and be here all the time for you?” He stopped pacing for a moment then began again.

“How do I know you won’t do this again when I am gone for however long…I don’t understand why this happened, I practically at times have to beg you to shag me…you meet one guy and are practically doing it with him.” Q was crying and went to James.

“I love you, and I made a mistake, I was weak and lonely and craving attention and I will always be ashamed of hurting you.”

James grabbed his pillow and went to the other bedroom that had a single bed in it along with Q’s laptop and other computers.

“I need to think and I can’t lay in bed with you, I will see you in the morning.” When James left the room and Q heard the door shut he sat on the bed and cried. 


	2. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Q be forgiven for his indiscretion?

Q woke up in their bed alone; he sat up and rubbed his eyes then reached for his glasses, once they were on the world was much clearer. He got up and went to the bathroom and relieved himself and washed up then brushed his teeth.

He walked to the back bedroom and knocked. When no one answered he opened the door and saw that the bed was made and that James wasn’t there. He looked in the kitchen and saw that there was coffee made but no James. Q guessed he might have gone on a run or something.

Q fixed the kettle for his tea then walked into the living area and came upon James sitting on the couch.

“James…you scared me, I thought you had gone out for a run.” James looked at him as he stood up and walked over to him.

Q stood where he was, not sure what was going to happen but he wasn’t going to back down if James showed anger over yesterday.

Q looked up into those incredible blue eyes; James stood right in front of him and touched Q’s face, moving his fingers across his jawline to his lips. Q stood still but his heart was beating so fast, and he wanted to touch him very badly.

James leaned down and kissed him, softly and slowly, just tasting his lips, Q whimpered, his whole body was trembling with want and need of James, of his love for him.

Q parted his lips hoping that James would deepen the kiss, and he did, delving his tongue against Q’s, James pulled him to the couch, only breaking the kiss so that Q could straddle his lap.

Once he did, he began kissing Q again; he kept his hands to himself till James said he could touch him. James pulled back from the kiss and looked at Q closely, running a finger along his cheek and jawline to his lips, Q parted his lips softly as James finger traced over them.

“Have you ever kissed anyone else while I’ve been away?” James blue eyes looked at his lips. Q was so emotional at this moment but he did his best to hide it.

“No James, I swear never, no one has ever had me but you, ever.” He looked into Q’s hazel eyes and saw truth there.

“I love you Neil, I honestly do and I had all night to think about what happened, and I…want more than anything to believe you won’t betray me again.” Q nodded and touched James’s face even though he wasn’t told he could, he blurted out in a sob his love for James.

“James I love you so much, you are everything, it was a moment of weakness and I swear that it will never happen again, I promise to never hurt you again…” James cut him off by covering his mouth with his hand.

“I know you are not experienced in relationships and since I am the first real one you have had maybe you need more experience, maybe we should just move on from each other…” James removed his hand then eased Q off of his lap and stood up.

“Maybe you should see how relationships work with others, get some experience and learn more before entering in a serious relationship like we have or had.” James walked to the bedroom shutting the door behind him. Q dissolved into tears; he knew James was protecting himself because his whole life has been riddled with betrayal.

Q stood up and wiped his face and walked with purpose and opened the bedroom door and walked in to find James packing a bag.

“I will not give you up, I made a mistake and I will pay for it not just by you but by my own thoughts, you are not getting out of this so easily James.” Q went over and grabbed the bag and threw it to the floor, and pushed on James’s chest. James grabbed his arms and gently put him aside to pick up the bag.

“James I love you please, one misstep doesn’t mean I will do it again, I learned a lesson and promise you with all that I am I will not do this again, I will never betray you, please do not loop me in with those others who hurt you, I am not Vesper.” At the mention of her name he turned and pointed a finger at Q.

“Do not ever bring up her name…ever, you were not there you do not know what happened and I don’t care if you have read the file you were not involved.” Neil bit his lip and nodded his head.

“Then give me a chance James, help me learn, you love me why would you give up so easily…does this all mean so little to you.”

James growled and looked at him, gripping his arms.

“Mean so little to me…I did change who I was for you…didn’t I tell you everything, I would take a bullet for you. I am not the one who seemed to think little of it, you are the one in the wrong here Neil, you fucked up it wasn’t me!”

“ I will give you that James, but I never thought you one to back down from a challenge, teach me, show me what it means to be in a relationship, don’t just jump ship.”

James began pacing the room; Q could only watch him with his arms crossed, when he stopped he was looking right at Q who gave him the look right back.

He pointed a finger at him and began to talk then stopped and just grabbed him and pulled him tight against his body and kissed him hard and passionately. Q wrapped himself around him as close as he could and gave him a kiss just as passionate.

James started to undress him and walk him to the bed, just as Q was undoing James’s pajama bottoms. They fell on the unmade bed pulling clothes away as they kissed. Q was moaning as James rubbed against him. He took bites of Q’s neck and ear then slid a hand down and ran his fingers upon Q’s stomach.

“I love you Neil, you are so beautiful!” Q felt tears come to his eyes when James spoke those words, because he knew James did love him and that he cherished him.

“I love you James, please…know I will never hurt you again.”  James kissed him hard snaking a hand into those dark curls and gripping his head. Growling against Q’s lips he spoke the words Q loved to hear.

“You are mine…mine; anyone who comes near you will be dust.” Q audibly sobbed then and moaned when James pulled him underneath him so he could cover him with his body. Q loved it when James was domineering; it made him feel special and loved. James moved up and looked down at Q, he looked so delicate and beautiful and all James wanted to do was cherish him, but he knew now that Q had a secret side, he was vulnerable when alone too long. Q frowned a little when he saw James hesitating so he reached up and touched his face.

“I love you, only you till my last breath.” James put his hand upon Q’s then pulled it to his lips to kiss it before leaning down and kissing him softly.

Q was clawing at him, pulling on him to be close to him, he tugged James to lie upon the bed so he could sit atop him. Q straddled his legs and began to stroke his cock. James moaned and reached for the drawer but Q stopped him and opened it himself to get the lube out. James looked into the drawer and saw the condoms they didn’t use anymore then looked at Q.

“I have only been with you James…ever.” James kept looking at him as he shut the drawer. Q slicked up his hand and began to stroke his cock again, James put some of the lube on his fingers and reached behind Q and open him up. He was so tight as James slid one finger inside him, Q moaned out loud and writhed atop his legs.

Q’s strokes were getting faster and just as James was to put another finger inside him there was a knock at the door. They both looked then back at each other.

“Ignore it James, please.” James nodded and leaned up kissing him. But the knocking persisted and they heard Q’s fake name called out. Q closed his eyes and sighed, James growled and removed his fingers gently and they both got up putting on their robes.

“Peter…are you there…I haven’t heard from you are you alright?” James opened the door his eyes blazing with anger Q beside him looking sad and upset.

“Andrew…what are you doing, I am fine, I said we couldn’t be friends any longer?” He looked at Q in his robe and James as well then back to Q.

“This is James, my partner and love of my life, and yes I am fine and will always be fine, James is not violent with me ever.” James looks at Q and smiles at him then turns to Andrew and began to move towards him.

Q stops him by putting a hand on his chest.

“I think he gets it James, at least I hope he does, don’t you understand Andrew, what we did was a mistake and its one I will not be repeating and I would appreciate it if you would respect that and respect the fact that I need you to stop coming over here.”

Andrew just stood there with a sad look on his face then it became angry.

“So you used me, became my friend and used me until your mate comes home, you are a bastard Peter.” James growled but Q told him to stop, that it was fine he said that because it was true.

“I deserve that and I am sorry for what I did to you, now goodday.” Andrew just shook his head and walked over to the lift as James and Q shut their door.

Q stood there after locking and alarming the door and flat and started crying.

“I’m a horrible person, I am so sorry.” James went over to him and gathered him up in his arms.

“Neil you are not horrible you just need to learn more about people instead of computers is all, I will help you.” Q nodded and wrapped his arms around James as they walked back to the bedroom.

Once in bed, the lovemaking would have to wait, the moment gone Q and James disrobed and got into bed, Q molded himself against James, snuggling in more when he felt those large arms go around his lithe body.

“Can we get past this James; will I ever be perfect in your eyes again?” James smiled and kissed his forehead then slid down in the bed a little to face him.

“You were never perfect in my eyes Neil, no one is perfect we all have our faults, you know I do and now you have a few, but I still love you and I forgive you for what happened.” Q sat up and looked at him.

“Really…Oh God thank you, I swear James I’ll make it up to you, I’ll do anything…anything…” James put a hand over his mouth and laughed.

“Hush Neil I swear you will babble on forever if I didn’t stop you.” Q kissed his hand then held it as James pulled it away.

“Love on me please?” He nodded and pulled Q down to kiss him thoroughly, Q pulled back and grabbed the lube again, and slicked up James’s cock and began stroking it, James leaned back and smiled watching him.

“Open me James please; I want your fingers inside me.” A brow was raised but he did smile as he grabbed the lube from him. Slicking up his fingers he reaches around Q and rubbed his fingertip upon his hole causing Q to moan and writhe. He eased in one finger gently then began to thrust it slowly in and out of him watching his face.

Q was moaning loudly then moving his body against James’s hand. Q’s head was back elongating his elegant throat to James, who leans up and slides his tongue upon it to his ear, taking a bite of his earlobe eliciting louder moans from Q.

James whispers seductively in his ear.

“Mine Neil, all of you is mine always…mine to love for life.” Q sobbed when James said that and opened his hazel eyes to James as he nods yes, words hard to come by in his passionate haze.

James eased his fingers free and moved Q as he reached behind and positioned his cock to ease into his tight hole. James growled as he slowly impaled his lithe form onto his hot erection.

“Nngggh…MINE!” Q clung tightly to James arms as he began to bounce on his cock.

“Yes…Yes…yours always!” James grip was tight on his sharp hips he knew he was leaving bruises. They moved in sync as James thrusts up and Q bounces down.

The sounds filling the room were of sex and love everything and everyone forgotten but them.

“Love you…Love only you James…please don’t stop!” James held tight grunting with each deep thrust, he was so happy he was Q’s only lover ever. It made him work harder to please him and vice versa, Q wanted badly to be so good for James that he would try almost anything.

Q looked down at James’s determined face and smiles touching his scarred craggy face with so much love in his eyes that James was humbled. James pulled Q down and kissed him passionately tasting his tongue and lips with his own, Q whimpered that he was so close to cumming.

James felt his own orgasm about to erupt so he looked at Q.

“stroke yourself love…I want to watch you cum.” Q moaned at that and began to stroke his cock, pre-cum leaking out the head, he touched a few drops that were on James stomach and licked his fingers. James growled and drove up harder and harder into Q.

Q did it again and placed it to James lips and he suckled it greedily. Q began to pant and moan out then shuddered as his release came all over his hand and James stomach.

“Jaaaaaaaaames…Oh God…James love..!” He watched Q’s head go back as he cried out and that fueled James on, he thrusts up into him about four more times till his own orgasm took him over. He leans up and grabs onto Q holding him against him, his face to his neck as he fills Q’s body with his seed.

“Neil…Bloody Christ Neil…so fucking good…I love you!” Q held onto him and they rocked back and forth, slowly coming down from their explicit high, when James leaned back slightly and kissed him tenderly.

“I forgive you; I love you too much to lose you from something so small an indiscretion.” Q touched his face with his hands as a few tears fell.

“I will work hard never to hurt you in such a way again James, I was weak and I will never be so weak again.” James kissed him softly.

“I have an idea for something to help you when you are lonely when I am gone.” Q raised a brow at this but didn’t ask.

They eased from each other then hit the shower together laughing and touching, and Q got down on his knees and gave James a blowjob, he came hard, because he wanted to be the only one in the shower with Q ever.

They dried off and got dressed and ate some lunch since it was already around noon then James told him to put his coat on they were going out.

As they walked hand in hand down the street James was being quite secretive. The idea had come to him when he had slept alone in the other bedroom that Q needed something when he was gone on long missions, especially ones where he is undercover and can’t contact him daily.

They ended up four blocks away; James led him to a home and knocked on the door. Q looked at him puzzled.

“James why are we here…who lives here?” James winked at him as the door opened, James turned to the elderly lady who answered.

“Hazel…how good to see you!” She smiled and reached out with her thin arms and hugged him.

“Oh James so happy to see you and you look so good…is this your love?” James nodded as he let her go and introduced him.

“This is Neil…the one who let me have him.” Q gaped at James then held out his hand for her to shake but she wasn’t having that she hugged him as well.

“Oh James we need to feed this one he is a bit thin are you not cooking for him?” James laughed and Q did as well as she led them inside. Q heard some meowing and they were all greeted by two Siamese cats in a beautiful seal point color.

“James…Neil…these are Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett.” The cats looked up at them with their bright blue eyes and meowed. Q was smitten almost immediately.

“Oh you two are beautiful.” Q leaned down and petted them both and that’s when they were bombarded by four kittens all meowing at once. Q sat on the floor and let them attack him; he was gone, ignoring James and Hazel now.

James smiled at Hazel who nodded and winked at him. James kneeled down on one knee and looked at Q.

“Pick one and it’s yours.” Q looked at him with wide eyes and a smile.

“Really…can we, we both work so much.” James just smiled back.

“Cats are more adaptable than dogs, and self-sufficient and we could get one of those really fancy litter boxes that are self-cleaning, now pick one!” Q laughed and looked at each of the kittens but one was standing out with its really blue eyes and dark and light fur.

The kitten was climbing up his cardigan with determination so Q chose her as the one.

“What will we name her, she is so beautiful.” Hazel shooed the other kittens and cats away once Q had chosen. Q got up holding the kitten; he was so into it he didn’t notice Hazel and James gathering up items to take with them. She had some food and a bed that James doubted would be used since Q would probably let it sleep in their bed, she also gave James a lint roller causing him to chuckle.

“You know me so well Hazel thank you.” He leaned and kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

“You do like your suits James, and well they don’t go well with cat fur.” James nodded in agreement and both looked at Q as he sat in a chair holding the kitten.

“He looks very happy James, I think this was a wise idea, since you have business abroad a lot, your young man needs something to care for while you are gone.” 

“Yes, he does when he isn’t at work, this will help him cope with my absences, thank you again Hazel I appreciate it.”

“So glad you rang last night and that I had some, was thinking of getting Elizabeth fixed now that she has had two litters, so she can rest.”

“Neil, let’s go and take our new addition home.” Q nodded and held the kitten tight and under his cardigan to keep it warm. Hazel approached him and smiled touching his cheek, then petting the kitten.

“Ring me when you pick a name.” Q smiled and nodded then gave her a half hug as he didn’t want to crush the kitten. James picked up the bag of items and walked out with Q waving goodbye to Hazel.

On the way home they stopped into a pet supply shop and bought a really expensive litter box that would self-clean; some kitten food and about seven toys that Q said she had to have. James paid to have it all delivered that afternoon because they were on foot it would be hard to carry it and the kitten and the other bag they got from Hazel.

Once home, they set her down on some papers and Q sat with her and played.

“Well, what are you going to name her?” Q smiled and looked at James.

“How about Hazel, since she was the one who gave her to us.” James laughed out loud.

“Perfect, she would love it.” Q held Hazel after she went on the paper and looked at James.

“How do you know Hazel?” James sat in a chair as Q leaned against the wall letting little Hazel play with a new toy of feathers on a stick.

 

“Before we became a couple and just after M dying, I was walking down the street, the pain was evident on my face and I still had the marks on my face and she called to me to help her move something up into her flat. She saw I was in pain and gave me tea and a shoulder to lean on. I told her everything because I knew she could be trusted. She was and is a mother to me when I had no one. I hope you know she is here for you as well, it’s one of the reasons I rang her last night, not just for the kitten but so you two could meet and now you have someone to go to as well.”

Q stood up and sat in James lap and kissed him.

“I love you so much!” James smiled and kissed him back then leaned back when the kitten clawed at his jumper.

“Now…now hazel you will have to share him.” They both laughed when it let out a small meow of possessiveness.

end.


End file.
